1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an apparatus having a hearing aid compatibility system and a near field communication system and, more particularly, to a common communication component used in the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Hand-held communications devices are being designed slimmer and more compact with various components and modules, and with larger displays. These design arrangements leave less room for earpiece integration. Therefore, smaller earpiece components are used. However, such smaller earpiece components can only produce limited magnetic field which is not well suited for hearing aid compatible (HAC) requirements.